Mirabili Effectus
by Padme4000
Summary: I don't have a death wish so why the hell am I following a Krogan into a building to steal some intel? I don't belong here. While meeting a Krogan is cool I'd rather be home playing the game from the safety of my room. This is all because I opened the door to the proverbial rabbit hole. Worst of all? I have a crazy Salarian investigating why I have centuries old medical issues. SI
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The mass effect universe is owned by EA/Bioware there is no copyright infringement intended. this is a fan-created work for non-commercial use.

AN: rated T for now but may go up to be safe due to language and future fighting scenes.

Full Summary: _I don't have a death wish so why the hell am I following a Krogan into a building to steal some intel? Well because the Krogan told me to. But the point is I don't belong here. While meeting a Krogan is cool I'd rather be home playing the game from the safety of my room. Instead I keep getting images invading my head, doing jobs for people I'd rather not know and doing things I thought I'd never do. This is all because I opened the door to the proverbial rabbit hole. Worst of all? I have a crazy Salarian investigating why I have centuries old medical issues._

* * *

I feel an innate sense of fear wash over me as a sense of pain comes over me forcing me to wake up. Images that I realise had been flashing through my mind fade to the point I can hardly remember what I saw.

I wake to the sound of wind brushing against leaves and the smell of grass. I regret sitting up in a instant when my vision begins to swim in and out of focus. I look straight ahead first and notice a dark wooden door in the distance in the gap between the trees. I frown as I ponder about where I am. The memory of the pain and images a mere whisper now in the back of my mind.

Panic rises in my chest, my throat tightens to the point that my vision begins to darken the light coming through registering like the static on a tv channel no longer getting signal. As I register somewhere in my mind that I'm not in my bed at home and that I'm wearing clothes I didn't fall asleep in.

Tears prick the corner of my eyes as my heart beat increases, my chest beginning to ache from the sharp intakes of breath and outside sounds becoming dull to the point I could only hear myself. I try to count to twenty but stop somewhere at seven realising that it's not working.

I try to concentrate on anything else other than my panic. I try to think of other things that could help me so I begin to use the one thing that was close enough. I brush my fingers through the soft green blades of grass beneath me with a small forced smile. I know there is no one in the immediate area around me but the smile is more for my benefit than anything else. Giving me that one extra thing to concentrate on.

My breathing starts to calm as I continue to use the distraction that is the grass all around me. It is working so I let my fingers brush against it for a few more minutes until my heart rate slows down to a more normal beat. I let out a breath of relief as I feel the air travel smoothly through my mouth and down my throat without any effort being careful not to breath too fast now that I can. As I do not wish to start choking. Right now that is sorted.

I trace a circle in the grass as I take in my surroundings hoping that simple action will keep me calm. Apart from the door straight ahead I see no signs of human influence. I look up and feel another frown appear on my face as I try to squint past the bright light filtering through the leaves of the trees, quite sure that I can see glass or something similar above me. As if this is some sort of greenhouse-like structure. The light however feels very much like the sun but is far too close to be any location on Earth that I know of. Surely if the sun is that close it would burn the trees leaving a desolate dry land instead of the luscious trees and vibrant grass around me.

Looking away, I blink away the black dots in my eyes from staring at the glaring light too long. I go on my knees so I can stand up easier and finally look at my clothing. It's certainly not anything I'd have worn unless I was involved in some sort of live action role playing or going to a convention of some sort. Even then I would probably avoid wearing something like this.

The top for one is far too form fitting, I'm surprised it isn't making me feel anxious with how it molds itself to my body like a corset that molds your body like clay. I move my arms to see if the top restricts my movements at all but I'm happy to say it does not.

My hand flies to the top of my chest when I notice the low cut shape to the top there. If I don't know any better I'd say someone wants to give me a cold. Though it suits me partially since I don't like tops where the neckline is close to the neck. As sadly sometimes that is one thing that can set off random panic attacks. Another thing to add to the long list of things that causes trouble for me.

The pants stretch due to me being on my knees but I can see the seams are taking the strain well. Having been one who use to buy from Primark I sometimes can tell if it's going to last or not. Considering when I did buy from Primark most of the stuff didn't last longer than a few months. I had no idea if they had improved since the last time I shopped there but when I had the products were cheaper than most places due to that I believe.

I never really did much in the clothing except go to college so really I had no idea how long they would have lasted had I done more physical activities during my time in performing arts. In fact I believe had I used them for the next course I tried they would not have lasted even that. Not that they would have been suitable for it.

Due to the bland nature of the clothes I am wearing I deem that they must be mass produced for something that either requires binning them after use, giving them someone else to use or for something like a prison. They are a pale grey colour which makes me hope this isn't some sort of hospital or prison due to the bland look.

Other than my speculations on what they could be for I don't really mind the colour though I would never have chosen both to be the same. It actually nearly makes it look like a one piece. The only thing making it look like two separate parts being the belt around my waist.

Though the trees around me make me think otherwise. I stand slowly with a slight wince when my back stretches a little too much. I sigh as I can't help but feel annoyance at my current situation. Sure I was unharmed and there was no sign of any danger but that would probably change quickly. I glance at the door as I go to one of the trees closest to me. I lay a hand on the bark and run my hand down it. "Seems normal enough." I was half convinced that when I touched it that it was going to feel as alien as the situation I was in. It felt as natural and familiar as those back home, in fact it was sort of a comfort for me in these unfamiliar surroundings.

Now that I think about it the grass had felt pretty normal too. It was just everything else or rather a lack of everything else that made this place so alien to me. I had walked through woods before, hiked up and down mountains but somehow this place defied nature itself. I couldn't quite place it at the moment but something was not right.

I blow a strand of hair out of my face as it falls into the front. I have to say it is times like this when my hair begins to annoy me that I sometimes regret getting it layered years ago. Growing it out after that was a bit of a pain. I sigh as it defiantly lands back in front of my face so I brush it away with my hand this time.

I brush my hand over my hair pausing imagining what it must look like. For it certainly felt like a mess. Hairs had come loose of the braid. I look around to make sure there was indeed only me there before starting to braid it. No way was I about to let it annoy me further as I explore this place. It takes me a few minutes due to my hand cramping in between but I manage to make it neater than before.

As I go closer to the door and continue to check around me I notice that I can still feel the grass. I glance down only to realise I have no shoes on. I wiggle my toes through the green luscious blades knowing that I really should be wearing something. I am prone to standing on things. Though whoever had changed my clothes obviously thought that shoes were not necessary.

A shiver runs down my spine as I feel as if something is there. I look up and see someone in the distance facing away from me but as I begin to move so do they. As I get closer and have to swerve around a tree they are suddenly gone. It is then I realise it should have been technically impossible for that person to be stood there for it would make them further than the door.

It is with this thought that I venture towards the door once I gather the courage to do so.

I walk with careful steps not wanting to be surprised by anything and certainly not be caught unawares after having seen that person. That and I'd rather not hurt my feet if there is something to stand on.

However what was most important is if I don't make much sounds then I can concentrate on hearing other sounds. I subconsciously tap my finger against the side of my leg as I walk. Counting in my head to four as I let a breath out and then counting to four again as I breathe in. I was use to doing this to calm myself and well it was also a nervous habit these days.

My hand itches to hold something to defend myself with, but I am not about to break one of the nice branches on the trees to gain one. Which makes me realise what had seemed odd before. The ground wasn't littered with leaves or anything that would normally be around trees.

I stop at the door at the realisation especially at what catches my eyes. I tilt my body to the left and look beyond the edge of the door with a furrowed brow as I see more trees and grass beyond it. I then tilt my body to the right. Empty air. My right eyebrow raises in disbelief. I know it's possible to have a door there like that but it would require something to keep it standing as it is.

I raise my hand slowly to what should have been a wall if not glass but it simply passes through air. The door itself looks pretty old. It oddly reminds of the doors in castles. Made of wood but this was aged if the looks of it was anything to go by. The wood was discoloured in certain areas as if from use. I let air pass my lips in a sigh as I try to figure out exactly why there was a door in the middle of a wood with nothing keeping it upright. This was logically impossible. However here it was.

So though the door was something of a conundrum I could have spotted someone beyond it. When I look no one is there. It's rather disconcerting knowing that someone had been beyond the door but there is no sign of them having been there. No disturbance in the grass beyond and nothing moving except the branches in the wind.

I crouch to the floor and dig a little at the ground around the door to find the door is simply standing on top of the ground making this all the more illogical. Not that waking up somewhere else is logical. "The hell." I try to work out a possible solution to how its standing there as I let myself fall backwards so I am sitting instead of crouching. I look up at the door in both awe and frustration as it begins to give me a headache trying to work the impossibilities of this situation and the door.

I lie on my stomach facing the door and dig to the point my hands become covered in dirt. I look up expecting the door to be leaning slightly to the side. Nothing. It remains the same. No movement. I sit back again in annoyance. This was both the best and most exasperating thing I have had the pleasure of being confronted with.

"You sir are being very unhelpful." I don't know why I felt the need to talk to the door and make a it into a he but I suppose it was a coping mechanism. My way of dealing with the impossibilities of this whole mess.

I look up at the 'sun' still feeling its light enveloping me like a warm blanket. I bask in that feeling as it is one I was use to during the summers back home. It was something familiar and I could do with any form of familiarity at this moment of time.

The familiarity of the heat leaves me cold as its blown away when I realise something. There was no sound of any life at all. No sound of birds chirping, flies buzzing around. Nothing but the wind brushing through the leaves. No sign of someone else being there. While around me was lush and so full of life when looking at the trees and grass it was like a desolate land at the same time. It was devoid of the very things that would make it lush with life. It was like this place was a living oxymoron. Flourishing and beautiful but has the aspects of a uninhabited wasteland.

Generally I believe this is usually a sign of something bad since wildlife usually only leaves an area if they feel threatened at all, however I had no idea if wildlife had ever existed here so I couldn't go off that. I certainly wish I could but luckily the latter thought helped me calm down a little. I let my eyes look upon the door once more debating whether I should do what you normally do with a door.

Open it.

"You better not be a metaphorical version of Pandora's box." For I certainly did not want to unleash any evils upon myself or the person I believe I had seen.

I suck in a breath as pain shoots up my spine. I really did dislike my back making it sometimes difficult to stand. I didn't have a definitive problem with my back though it did cause me pain and discomfort. I have a feeling that will be the least of my problems sometime soon.

I let my hand take hold of the round golden handle that I didn't notice until now had writing on it. Though I could not make out what it said either it being a different language that I could not recognise or it could be just a simple design. I slowly twist the handle until the door opens with a small click. Making me rethink that bit about it possibly being from a castle. The ones I had been to certainly didn't have anything on it that clicked like that once you opened it. Not the click from a lock nor the click from a normal door. It reminds me more of a click you'd hear when turning something on.

Suddenly the air around me shifts. The door blows open knocking me to the floor making me clutch my arm to my chest from the impact. Then it is as if the force that had flung the door open reverses and I find myself being dragged towards the door. A curse left my lips as I turn trying to get hold of the ground beneath me internally screaming at the pain it causes my arm.

It is then in the distance that I notice another door. One that had not been there before. It's open and someone is being dragged towards it. If that was the person from before how had they gotten behind me without me noticing?

It felt like a mirror effect looking towards that person who was wearing identical clothing and had their hair in the identical braid I had mine in, the same dyed red hair.

As it becomes increasingly harder to keep my grip on the ground I make a decision. I will let go knowing that it is pointless to keep holding on. It was only getting stronger and I rather not have my nails remain in the ground as I am sure would very likely happen if I did not let go. I force my hands to relax even when my instinct is to just grab at the ground again.

As I fly backwards I wonder to myself if this is how it feels to be ripped from the ground by a tornado. Somehow I grab onto the frame of the door when I force myself to realise that I am not the only one going through this. My grip nearly gives way when it jars my injury. It is in that moment that I watch as the same thing happens to her, "someone help us!" My desperate please goes unanswered as does hers. The exact same words, the same tone of voice, the same octave and the same accent. The same emotion inflected in the voice.

My hands hurt as the wind now pulling me begins to feel as if someone flipped the switch to maximum.

Tears prick the corner of my eyes as my panic rises as my brain tells me its illogical to shout out for help when there had been no signs of others other than what had been possibly been my imagination. That it was illogical to hold on as it was inevitable that I'd go through the door. "This whole bloody situation is illogical!" I shout at my own mind yet again hearing the same as before. An echo. I nearly choke on the air that forces itself through the open door to whatever was waiting for me behind.

Don't think I haven't worked it out because I have but... it's harder to face the reality of seeing yourself being dragged by a invisible force through a door than dealing with seeing someone else in the same situation. So that's what I force myself to believe. In the hopes that it will help calm me in any way possible. I know it sounds awful to think that seeing someone else in the same situation could calm you but I have to think of something to stop myself from hyperventilating or worse. Even if later I will probably feel guilt in hoping that there was someone else there with me, in the same situation.

As my fingers lose the grip on the frame I am flung backwards with so much force that I turn in midair. Nearly causing me to be sick but it certainly makes my vision go funny. I no longer saw the other door or its companion as my door slammed shut once I was beyond it.

However I did not take much notice of that as I was now free falling down what looks like a bottomless pit. Darkness envelops me to the point I can not see my own hand in front of my face. I admit that a scream tore from my lips, though it didn't last long. Or maybe I was falling for so long that in fact I had been screaming the whole time and only stopped when I could no longer scream but it felt as if it had only been a few seconds.

I think it was the unknown of what I was falling to that scared me more than the falling itself. Everyone falls at sometime in their life even if the distance of the fall varies. It could be that when you were a kid you fell off your bike or tripped in high school causing you to fall forward. Either way everyone falls at least once in their life. I didn't like heights but somehow this was worse. At least falling back home I'd know where I was falling to. Here I have no clue.

One thought manages to pass my lips as I shout at whoever or whatever had caused this to happen. For surely something had made this happen for if it hadn't I was witnessing a very life like dream turned into a nightmare. "I'm not bloody Alice!" Though I'm sure her fall down the rabbit hole wasn't so bleak.

I don't know how long I was falling for after that but I continue to fall further and further or maybe I thought I was falling but was in fact stationary but then that wouldn't explain the light that is now ahead of me. Or the feel of air brushing against my face and making my hair fly out behind me.

The light below I realise looks like it was coming through red and black clouds or maybe it was water... I honestly have no idea and surprised I had any sense of thought left in my mind after all that had happened up until that moment.

One thought passes through my mind and honestly I rather it hadn't. The red below. The door I had been dragged through. The forest around it. The light bathing me in its heat. It all gave me a sense of limbo though I was sure in limbo you were there for some time. Not that I really knew anything about it except versions from books, shows and movies.

But if it had been limbo then I sure hope what is below me isn't hell. Also the idea of what both meant. I sincerely hope just before I hit the red stuff below that this is just another one of my nightmares where I was falling and just before I hit

whatever was below I woke up with a start with my heart thumping in my chest.

As I get closer to what surely will become my watery grave images I vaguely remember seeing before waking up in the luscious world beyond that door flash before my mind. Some of it looks familiar but the blinding, searing pain it brings with them makes it hard to concentrate.

The illusion of this all being made up is broken as I hit the water. Water comes rushing into my lungs, soaking into my skin. Just as I black out I swear that the water changed colour and that I hear a splash somewhere above me. But that all leaves my mind as fast as I embrace unconsciousness. While the images vanish just as quick the feelings they invoke in me remain like a lingering touch. Fear. Grief. Pain. Anger.

* * *

I haven't written something by myself in some time. LeShyWolf read through part of this chapter and helped me get back into the flow of writing so big thank you to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The mass effect universe is owned by EA/Bioware there is no copyright infringement intended. this is a fan-created work for non-commercial use.

Mirabili Effectus - Latin Translation of Wonderland Effect

AN: rated T for now but may go up to be safe due to language and future fighting scenes.

* * *

"If you don't wake up this minute I'm going to throw you back where I found you."

I cough bringing up water as I open my eyes turning to my side to rid my mouth of the remainder.

"Finally, do you know how long I've been trying to resuscitate you for? I'm not really into women and honestly the taste of the water from that lake is foul. Also your lips are chapped." That explains the pain in my chest then. Though I was grateful well grateful for being saved. Not so much the insult laced within her sentence.

"I forgot to mention but... you owe me big time." Realisation washes over me, the door, the forest, the falling and finally the water. I blink trying to take it all in and not have a repeat experience from back when I woke up on that grass. Though due to the person next to me I doubt I am doing much of a good job at holding back my panic. I wonder what is giving me away? Shaky hands? Increased breathing? "You're not going to faint on me are you? Cause you know my quota for saving damsels in distress is done for today."

I take a deep breath and turn around so I'm facing my saviour. I notice a scar over her left eye but other than that I don't take much else in though I take note that what she is wearing looks awfully familiar and also brings another wave of panic. I'm not going to ask about the scar as there is no need to be rude about such things after all. Though I have to say I was more curious than anything else. Scars of anything that made someone look different didn't really faze me. It is what makes them after all. Or rather a defining feature. "Thanks."

"She speaks!" As she says this one of her hands goes into the air then she lets it drop to her lap. "You know jumping out of a moving vehicle is a pretty dumb move." I blink having no idea what she means but just as it begins to click, "You know you fell from the sky into that lake right there." She points to said lake behind me now probably wondering if something else was wrong with me. "I don't remember you knocking your head." She leans forward and gets right into my face to the point I notice the flecks of green in her blue eyes. Her hand comes to my face and checks it as if she was actually looking for something wrong.

She leans back with a shrug, "So if you didn't jump who did you piss off?"

"I didn't piss off anyone."

She laughs sardonically, "Sure that's why you're only in a top and pants and why you fell from the sky into a lake. To me that means you either jumped or someone threw you out of a moving vehicle."

There she went again with the moving vehicle in the sky. I look up to see just what the hell she was talking about and pause at what I see. I curse myself for not having heard the sounds around me before now.

This 'lake' as she calls it is in what looks like a massive park in the middle of a city. The buildings are taller than any I've seen with what looks like cars landing on docks way up in the sky. At that particular sight I freeze for a moment as I look upon another impossibility. I want to be sick and cry but I try to either not do both or at least not be sick on my saviour. As that wouldn't be a very nice thank you.

"You look like you're seeing them for the first time." I look at her making her my focal point in this whole mess. "Your reaction is what I believe mine was like when I saw my first city like this. Someone kidnap you kid?" I could see a bit of a faraway look in her eyes as she tells me this before questioning me.

"Kid?" I automatically snap catching that word in particular.

"Is that all you picked up on?" She laughs with a shake of her head some of her blonde hair coming loose and falling in her face. She brushes it back while watching me. "Sure you're not a kid but you look like you're younger than me, so that gives me the right to call you kid." She leans forward with a smirk her eyes twinkling with mischief, "Kid." From the looks of her I'd say she wasn't more than a few years older than me but I let it go not wanting to annoy the person who saved me.

I have no idea how to answer her previous question but yeah it was a bit sad that the only thing I had picked up on initially was that she called me kid. "I have no idea." I say to her after fighting the urge to sigh at her calling me kid. She didn't know it but simply calling me that was a good distraction for me.

My annoyance at the word is overpowering my need to cower in a corner and shake from fear... though I hope my imagination was just playing it up too much. I do have panic attacks from time to time but I've never really been the cowering type... okay I generally try to avoid social interactions with people I don't know unless they talk to me. But that isn't cowering I don't believe. Not to a full extent anyway. I do shake or tremble (mainly my hands) when I do feel a sense of fear.

A look of sympathy passes over her face as she watches me much more closely watching every little emotion flick over my eyes and face. "Tell you what you can come with me and I'll sort you out while you come to terms with what's happened." Without waiting to see if I would say yes she lifts me to my feet and I don't fail to notice the flare of blue like energy when she does it. In fact I almost flinch away from her though her grip on my arm stops me from doing so. "Never seen biotics before?" While curious her voice also had a hint of disbelief.

I feel my heart racing in my chest as I notice the word she used and the fact it was the exact word that had popped into my head once I saw it happen. "No." I know what biotics meant especially since that is what she called them but I refused to believe it was true. Maybe if she had been an alien species instead of human I could believe it more but I just couldn't.

"Huh, you truly are a mystery you know. If I didn't know better I'd say your parents sheltered you from the galaxy." I blink at her use of Galaxy instead of world. She continues to walk me towards what I now realise is a car. "You haven't ridden in one have you? Actually you know what I'll assume that you haven't done or seen much of anything." Again I heard a tinge of disbelief and maybe even pity. She certainly seemed to believe I had parents who had sheltered me from everything. However I also believe I heard a tinge of familiarity in her voice when mentioning the word parents sheltering someone from the big wide world... galaxy sorry.

"Am I that obvious?" I honestly hope not as that meant everyone else could read me that easily too. I didn't want to be the obvious person running around like a headless chicken. I certainly didn't want to become a victim to some sort of mugging or worse. Not that I have anything on me for someone to steal. Well unless they want the odd clothing I'm wearing. I know there are much worse things that can happen but to dwell on such thoughts is not what I want to do.

"Yes and no, your face reads shock, fear, excitement and a number of other things. So it's more than likely a yes to one of the questions I'd ask you." Sound logic I suppose. "Got a name kid?"

I see a smile dancing on the corner of her lips as she calls me kid trying to get a rise out of me. "I do."

"Oh you're a comedian now as well." A sigh passes from her lips as she realises I'm not about to tell her my name. "Fine I'll go first." She glances around before opening the door to her car as if making sure no one was around to hear it. "Jennifer Pastor... and no not like the food. Pas-TOR not Pas-TA." The look in her eyes makes me realise a lot of people must have made references to the food when told her name. Though if I didn't know any better I'd say the last name wasn't her real one.

"Gina Wolf." I tell her since she told me hers. Not that it would actually do me any harm because where ever I was and yes I did realise I was somewhere else. I'm not that thick. Anyway where I am now shouldn't have any record of me due to me having arrived here from my own world.

Considering she mentioned galaxies it was either the future or another universe entirely. Having watched Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate and a number of other sci-fi films and shows I had a vague idea of how it could work... or rather that it may have been a possibility. Since I love to believe those kind of things. Like alternate universes existing, or other universes in general.

Biotics made me lean towards one idea but I was really trying not to let that be fact.

I don't know but it was a comforting thought thinking there may be an universe other than our own where things like Mass Effect, Star Wars and the Hobbit exist. Certainly helped my imagination thinking like that. Though right now I was trying to think of where I could be. With my heart pounding in my chest I got inside the car and once the door was shut I tightly gripped the handle my fingers turning white.

She got in on the driver's side with a smile when seeing my hand. "I'm a better driver than my brother so don't worry." I frown at the comment and the look on her face until I nearly jump in my seat when she begins to drive. The car lifting from the ground making me sit very still. I had never flown in a plane so it was a bit disconcerting flying in something that my mind said should be on the ground with wheels.

"Okay I know I was going to think as any question as you saying yes but..." A sound came from her that almost sounded like a growl. "You seem to have a vague idea of the things you've seen but act like you believe they aren't possible or real. I mean I know some people are sheltered but generally they aren't people who know what something is when looking at it. They can make a guess and sometimes guess right but people I have met in the past who have been sheltered have reacted much differently to you." The next bit I wasn't really expecting even if it was meant as a joke. "You sure you aren't called Alice Liddell?"

I raise an eyebrow at her knowledge of 20th Century literature. Also how quickly her emotions changed. I wonder to myself if it was such a great idea getting into a vehicle with someone I don't know. Especially in a vehicle that flies.

I can't help but chuckle a little at the situation I find myself in. Considering she had asked if I had jumped from a car before. Now that the thought had passed through my mind. I couldn't swim however and no wishes of getting hurt or potentially killing myself just to escape a woman who seemed to flick through emotions as quick as someone flicking through channels to find the one they want.

"Something funny?"

"Didn't expect a reference to Alice in Wonderland." Considering I was starting to feel more like the Alice from American Mcgee's Alice instead of the Disney movie or book. _We're all mad here and it's okay. Damn now that's going to be stuck in my head for at least a few hours. _I almost hum the tune but stop myself before I do. No need to make her think I am as insane as she is acting.

"Not all people are oblivious to the classics. That and some Elcor director made an adaption of the story on the citadel. Though I liked that he had a Quarian play Alice. Sort of fits don't you think?" Her eyes narrowed once she realised my mouth was open wide, my eyes reflecting some sort of shock. Next second I was flying forward hitting my head on their version of a dashboard as the vehicle came to a stop. "Okay this bullshit has to end now. I can agree on someone being sheltered but obviously you know what the heck I'm talking about and how you react to technology I doubt you even owned any so you better start talking now or you're going to revisit that lake."

As I rub my head I can't help but notice she begins driving back in the direction of the lake as if to prove that she meant her threat. What was I supposed to say? I can't exactly tell her that I believe while some people might be sheltered that they may actually know about the things they have not seen. I had to agree my reactions where more of someone who had not been sheltered though. So while she was scaring me I couldn't fault her for her reaction.

"Look you're right I know everything you're talking about." I was trying to not think about it but sadly her question made me have to think about what she had just said. Which if it was true meant I was in a car with a mad woman with biotics that had watched a Alice in Wonderland directed by a Elcor and had a Quarian play Alice.

Which led to me realising exactly where I was yes I had know all along since seeing the biotics and the cars but it wasn't until now that I allowed myself to admit it. I still had no clue what planet I was on.

I couldn't really refuse what my brain had been telling me before when I saw her biotics and after she called them that. I was in Mass Effect. Of all the species I would expect to feel threatened by my own race wasn't one of them. Or at least on the bottom of the list when I thought of Krogans, Turians, Batarians and Vorcha. I felt like I'd much prefer meeting one of them right now.

"I'm waiting."

Her voice brought me back to the present making me realise I had been telling her how I knew of the things I was reacting shocked to. It was then I feel a rush of air enter the vehicle. Realising she had opened my door I curse while gripping the seat ignoring the pain in my head and the pain in my arm. I wracked my brain for why my arm was hurting like that and then remembered the door.

Spots entered my vision from the pain but I wasn't about to loosen my grip.

"Are you fucking crazy?" If I hadn't been panicking I was sure I would have winced at the swearing. I may swear a bit but I didn't like it. I don't mind swear words themselves but I'm not fond of swearing. Sadly it had become a habit after I turned nineteen though my parents had been surprised it took me that long. Considering the amount of people around me who swore.

"Has anyone ever told you not to swear or call the person who has your life in their hands crazy?"

Okay so yes in hindsight it wasn't a good idea calling her that. "Sorry. It's just I've never met or seen anything I recognise okay. Never met a biotic or anything you just mentioned. I've especially never left the ground before in my life. Unless you count jumping in the air." It was the truth, not the complete truth but I remember reading somewhere a lie is more believable when it holds some truth to it.

Her eyes were little slits as she weighed her options on what to believe. The door closed and a sigh of relief left me even if I was still with the crazy lady. The rest of the ride was silent letting me take in my surroundings, I tried not to cradle my arm not wanting her to know it was hurt. While wondering what Miss Pastor was thinking. Obviously she believed me but where did that leave me once we got to our destination? I hadn't wanted to be a burden to anyone but she had offered to take me in until I worked my head around what had happened.

Now however I wonder if that was a good idea or if she was even still offering that. The idea of somewhere to stay was a nice thought but the idea of being at this woman's mercy wasn't. I believe this was what people called a Catch 22. I need a place to stay but don't want to stay with her but she is my only option of a place to stay. I have no form of currency whatsoever. The clothes on me aren't my own and I have nothing from back home to sell. Honestly some people were lucky in fanfcs ending up in other worlds with things they could sell.

I mean my situation could be worse, I could be on Omega.

I brace myself when I see her slowing down expecting my head to revisit the dashboard. However she remains driving slow. We stop on one of the many landing areas on the buildings in the area. I get out when the door opens knowing not to go to the edge of the landing area knowing my panic will rise. She began walking towards the door of the building so I followed though kept my distance. The buildings look familiar but I can't quite place what planet they could have been on in the Mass Effect verse.

When I enter the building I begin to realise that what people might call lowlifes live here. The corridors are a bit filthy contrasting against the outside of the building that looked really clean. I cover my nose as we pass by an open door not wanting to know what the smell is. I move closer to her believing her to be the lesser of two evils at the moment of time. I see a lift of her lips when she notices that I am near her now. Obviously having expected such a reaction.

My eyes widen at the sight of the Krogan in our path. Jennifer walks past him and he doesn't even glance at her probably use to her, however as I go past I hear a rumble coming from his chest that I can only describe as some sort of laughter or acid reflux. I glare at him not really registering that I am glaring at a Krogan and this Krogan could easily have me for breakfast if humans were on his menu.

My day has consisted of waking up in a forest, seeing a door, going towards it, seeing what looked like a reflection of what was happening to me, dragged through the door and then fell for god knows how long. To top all that off I apparently nearly drowned while being thrown into another universe and had been saved by a woman who obviously had trust issues and had threatened to chuck me back into the lake she had saved me from. Now I wasn't about to take anymore shit and sadly this Krogan had decided to laugh at me now. Meaning because I wasn't thinking very much due to my annoyance at it all I had glared at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

The line from a film my dad quoted popped into my head at what the Krogan said. "You talking to me?"

"I don't see anyone else here." I vaguely hear the footsteps ahead stop and then turn around heading back here.

"You have guts human and that's the only reason you aren't dead right now."

In my head it now clicks what I'm arguing with. Inside I'm cursing myself but I'm not about to back down. Call me stubborn but I had started this so I wasn't about to back down either.

However just as I open my mouth I'm pulled forward as Jennifer grabs hold of my arm nearly making me pass out. "You know I didn't peg you for being suicidal. Also have you met a Krogan before." She didn't ask if I knew about them due to our previous conversation. I can't help but notice she's being nice to me again which is starting to make me more annoyed than the Krogan made me.

"Haven't met one before no."

"Okay you're either brave or stupid or both. Considering its obvious you know what they are." Honestly her up and down of emotions is starting to annoy me. She glances back at the Krogan, "My apologies Ravik." I vaguely see him wave his hand as if to say it was alright. "You're lucky that you amused him more than annoyed him."

"So you know him?"

She nods with a smile, "Sure do, and you'll probably get to know him while you're here."

My eyes widen at the idea of meeting the Krogan I had just tried to have a argument with again. "What?"

"Oh don't worry he may pack a punch but he's definitely someone you want on your side." She glances at me as she says this and lets my arm go glancing at as she does so, "He's helped me out more times than I can tell you." Her eyes dart down again when I begin to cradle my arm this time not avoiding to do so due to the pain.

I glance back at the Krogan with his dark looking armour and log his name somewhere in my head and his appearance. Hopefully I won't let myself fall into the category of getting one Krogan mixed up with another. As in the game I tended to notice how so many species the generic NPC's looked the same and hoped it wasn't the same in reality. Otherwise I was bound to go up to a random Krogan and talk to him as if I talked to him before.

"He doesn't recite poetry does he?" The look I get from her says she has never heard of a Krogan doing such things. But all I think about is the Krogan in Mass Effect 2 on Illium. The one all lovey dovey. I hadn't quite believed it when I saw it in game but it seemed Jennifer hadn't met a Krogan like that.

"Do you really know Krogan? From that question I doubt what you know about them at all."

I laugh at the expression on her face even if after I wonder if she's going to go bat shit on me again. "No I just heard a story about one that did that before."

An amused smile graces her face after I say this, "Well for Ravik's sake I hope he never meets that Krogan." She turns back around and begins walking a little further before stopping in front of a door with the number seven on it though from the faded white blotch next to I can only assume there use to be another number. "Home sweet home." She enters it after unlocking the door.

I walk with her into her home and close the door behind me to which she nods a thanks. I blink at this but continue to enter the flat further. It looks cleaner than the corridors do. The couches though look uncomfortable. They look like the one my brother bought. Nice looking but not comfy at all. Even to this day he regrets... I blink a few times to stop myself from crying. As I just realise I'm not going to see my brother or parents again. At least I was pretty sure that the journey here was a one way trip.

If I had just opened the door and walked through it I may think differently. However because I had fallen. To me that is like it meant it was a one way ticket. A one way trip to a world people had fantasies about going to. Right now it was more of a nightmare than a fantasy for me.

"Sit." She points to the couch and I walk over to it grudgingly. "It's not going to bite, also its comfier than it looks."

I sit down and look at the couch with surprise. I honestly thought it would not be comfortable. I wiggle a little to get comfier feeling a smile begin to show. I don't think this was one of those couches you'd avoid to sleep on.

"Told you." She goes into what I can only guess is the kitchen since she comes out with drinks, two glasses and something I don't recognise. She sits on the couch next to me and pours the drinks before holding one out to me. I take it but sniff it, doesn't smell of alcohol but I can't really make out what it smells like due to the smell not being familiar at all. She drank a bit of hers then practically shoved it in my hand. I drank a little and found it didn't taste too bad. Wasn't sweet tasting thankfully either.

"Not bad." I just really hope it has no alcohol at all in it. I don't ask as I don't want to annoy her further than I had already.

She smiles but then gazes at the door as if her mind has wandered somewhere else. "You can stay here as long as you like... but I'm going off world tomorrow." She leans back into the couch then looks at me again. "You think you can live without me?"

I don't think I can really but I nod not wanting to be a further burden to the crazy lady named Jennifer Pastor. "I think I can manage."

"Me too but first let me take a look at that arm." She smiles a little though it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She leans to it when I let have a look wincing the whole time especially when I see the bruise that has already formed. "This is going to hurt you're just lucky that it only got banged up. Really don't want to know who you pissed off."

Once she finished what she was doing and honestly I had no idea what she did but if I had to hazard a guess she used some form of medi-gel. To be honest I'd probably take more in if I wasn't in some form of shock at my situation, the pain and the fact I had just had a confrontation with a Krogan.

"You'll need to not act so shocked about things though, there are people out there who will react worse than I did. Which you know wasn't my fault considering you were acting odd. Just protecting myself." I think there was an apology in there somewhere... "There's an old omni-tool somewhere in here you can have and you're welcome to anything else in this apartment." She downs the rest of the drink. "If you run into any trouble go to Ravik he's also got some medical training believe it or not. Illium isn't the most dangerous of places for someone like you to end up on but it's not the safest either."

I had just began to question why she told me I was welcome to anything in her apartment when I heard the word of the planet. I blink at the name and at the raise of her eyebrow I realise I am doing what she just warned me about. "Got extranet here?" Another smile threatens to crack that straight face of hers. I'm thankful I'm such a fan of the verse otherwise I may have accidentally come out with internet. Now that would have been hard to explain.

"The omni-tool is set up for all that, though I do warn you it is an old model." She stands then laughs at her words, "Not that'd you probably notice." She starts towards one of the other rooms in the apartment. "There's a guest room through there." She points toward the other door which is on the other side of the room. "Feel free to use that room. After tonight you can come and get things from in here but you'll probably prefer making that other room personal to you."

I think of asking her something when she pauses at the door as if expecting a question, "What do I do about food and money in general?"

At this she turns around while crossing her arms over her chest, "I think you're the smart type, you'll figure something out. I can't baby you more than I have done. It will make you weak and well because I saved you, I don't want to be the reason you end up dead because I baby'd you." With that she turns around and closes her bedroom door behind her.

"Goodnight." I stand and walk towards the kitchen taking everything in. It's nice. I then walk towards the bedroom she had said would be mine pausing once I shut the door behind me.

I let myself just stand there soaking all that information in. My throat tightens and my eyes begin to water as my emotions break open the wall I had put up. I don't register my thoughts as the saline liquid begins to roll down my cheeks free of the dams that had held them back.

I don't know how long I stand there but when I move I instantly go to the bed not bothering to check the place further. I go under the covers and cuddle the extra bit to my chest as I draw my knees to my chest. I fall asleep that night after hours of wondering exactly why I am here and if my family back home is okay.

One thought makes its way back to the forefront of my mind as sleep embraces me. Why was I welcome to everything in her apartment?

* * *

Will probably get the next chapter up in the next few days but after that I may not update as fast but I wanted to get out the first few chapters so you can begin to get a feel for the story. Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The mass effect universe is owned by EA/Bioware there is no copyright infringement intended. this is a fan-created work for non-commercial use.

Mirabili Effectus - Latin Translation of Wonderland Effect

AN: rated T for now but may go up to be safe due to language and future fighting scenes.

* * *

I wake to the sound of the door opening and hear someone come closer until I feel them sit on the bed. I open my eyes and look at the person on the bed. Wasn't a dream then. I sit up slowly watching her as I did. She's looking at her reflection in the mirror attached to what I assume is the wardrobe. Though the mirror is partly broken. Much like a few other things I noticed in the apartment. It may be better looking than the corridor but the most expensive things in here I believe are the couches and kitchen.

The rest looked as if it had been left to what it wants. Or had seen a few fights. From the armour she was now wearing I didn't doubt that she had been a fight or two. She was holding two things out to me, one that looked like a watch and the other a gun. I take them both and hope that I don't have to use the gun. I doubt that I won't have to use it one day but I certainly would possibly have to use it someday. Piss off the wrong person or something.

She shows me the basics of using the gun saying I'll probably blow my own foot off if she didn't. I have handled guns before but never shot a real one. Held a real one yes but not shot one. The only thing I was use to and had shot was the crossbow. I tell her thanks and wonder if I'll forget her small lesson. Hopefully not. "I'm going now." She stands then looks down at me with a small smile, "I hope I'll see you again kid."

She gestures to my arm, "I left some medi-gel on the table if that gets worse, it shouldn't but you never know." She didn't mention that this was probably babying me in her opinion which possibly meant she wanted to do that for me without making a deal about it.

Instead of frowning at the name I merely smile. "Thanks and I hope to see you again too." I find myself telling her honestly. Sure she had mood swings but after what she said the previous night I kind of understood the reasoning. Just not the method. I watch as she goes without another glance back and my sense of security with her. Sure she was a bit crazy but she was the first person I met here.

As the door locked from the outside I just sat there looking at it. The front door being directly opposite the door of the room I was in. "Shit." I had no idea what to do and I sure as hell didn't want to venture out of the apartment. I glance down at the pistol she had given me and leave it there on the bed for now. I take the what I realise is an Omni-tool with me. I sit on the couch and turn it on. Watching as the display similar to those from the game popped up.

I glance at the medi-gel on the table, look at my arm which was feeling surprisingly better. But that wasn't my only issue. Without ID or anything of the kind however I was going to have to play it safe with my medical issues and hope I could find out a way to get medication. I don't even know if people had it these days or if the medication existed anymore. I know I could get an inhaler but that wasn't my main problem since I only had mild asthma.

I sigh looking at the Omni-tool hoping to find any answers there. "Right I'm a pc geek surely this isn't that different." I wanted to eat those words later. Sure it was similar but at the same time not. When I saw a button that looked familiar I would click it to see if was what I thought then I'd quickly close it from the net with my face flushing with heat. "Damn she was flexible." I say with wide eyes as I look at the Omni-tool wondering if I should leave it till later. I really wish there was a manual with the thing. I turn it off with a sigh not wanting to scar myself much more.

I go into the kitchen one I decide that I should eat something. In the fridge I find some... ramen noodles. I look around for a place to warm them up when I find a note on the ramen noodles.

_Thought you would need some instructions._

_Last babying you're getting kid. _

_Jen_

I think to myself she could have told me this before going but am thankful that she left any sort of note as to what to do. I glance at the packaging and look at the carbohydrates for the meal working out what I'd take for it if I had my medication.

I'd have to do some form of exercise or just hope that everything turns out okay. I didn't want to harm myself but a few days shouldn't do me much harm except probably make me extremely tired no matter the hours of sleep I'd get.

While I wait for it to cook I risk the Omni-tool again looking to see what kind of jobs were available and if there was any chance of me getting one, without a job I'd have no chance of getting meds. Considering I was pretty much like an illegal citizen or what would be classed as one back home due to the lack of ID I doubted many jobs would hire me if any.

The only jobs I could think of that would hire me are jobs I don't think I want to get involved in. I was just lucky this wasn't Omega as I had no idea what would happen to me there. Here I could imagine surviving over a month possibly. On Omega sure I'd probably survive but I'd have to change who I am to do so more than likely. Considering my age I was old enough for most jobs except I didn't have the skills required for them here. I doubted anyone wanted me to draw them.

I hum the tune to Cheshire Kitten as I wonder what to do and if there was anything I could do. I had to wonder if anyone would hire me as a waitress. It's the only job I can think of that I could do at the moment of time. I just hope they don't ask for ID and can pay straight up. I glance at the page I find myself on and wonder how I'm going to get a bank account if I have no ID either because no bank account is going to make getting legit jobs harder too. I set up a message account easy enough though and wonder just how long will it take to get spam email. Considering what Shepard got into theirs.

I quickly type in Shepard into the search engine and begin reading anything Shepard related though steer clear of the sites that look a bit dodgy and well the porn sites too. I find out he's a guy. Adam Shepard. From what I could gather he was born on a spaceship, and was the sole survivor but it didn't really say anything too much more than that except repeating the same information again and again.

There were also sites dedicated to Shepard. Fan sites. I raise my eyebrow at some of what people have written on the forums of those sites. Yes he was probably a brilliant man I couldn't say exactly what sort of man he was since he was a real person now not just some character you played in the game.

There were pictures and I admit he was definitely good looking and made me realise why some people wrote what they did. I look at a news site to try and work out the date hoping the date on the Omni-tool is wrong. However as my eyes lift to the date on the news report about a raid on the Citadel I just stare. 2181. Two years before the events of Mass Effect.

My head falls back to rest on the couch as I was stare at the ceiling numbers running through my mind. If the year was 2181 then if I had been born here I would have been born in the year 2157. So I was sharing the same birth year as Jacob. Interesting. I always found researching characters interesting so I had worked out the ages and birth years of some of the characters in game.

This also made me only three years younger than Shepard. I bite my lip as my mull over this information. It was odd thinking that I was older than Ashley. I always imagined her being older than me she certainly was when I was playing the games so it was odd actually being older than her even if it was only by a year.

Now I'm pretty sure this is when someone who ends up in the Mass Effect verse gets an epiphany to go and tell everyone about the Reapers. Considering its two years before the first game that would motivate those kind of people more. At least the ones in the fanfics anyway. I however didn't want to be labelled as the crazy lady. I think this apartment couldn't handle two crazy ladies. I also didn't really have a death wish, considering I had no idea how to use the gun that Jennifer gave me.

I mean I could think of it as a gun from back home but that would probably get me killed. I had handled guns back home but here no. The one thing I have shot and was good with was the crossbow but I highly doubt I'd get one here. At least not one I was use to or one that could actually do any damage in a gun fight.

I sigh as my mind repeats itself. I was always come back to that gun. With it the hope it was as easy to handle as the crossbow.

Images pop into my head of people stood in armour looking down when a bolt hits their chest plate bouncing off hardly leaving a mark. Okay I doubt it wouldn't leave a mark but if they have shields then I'd be super screwed. I shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts as they were going to be of no help to me here.

No money also meant I couldn't get off this planet without stowing away on someone's ship, which was far too dangerous to do. I mean I'm lucky to be on Illium even though while playing the game I got the distinct feeling while Illium looked safe it could be just as dangerous as Omega. At least I got a nice park to go to.

I laugh at the idea, Omega while unsafe would be in some ways easier to deal with than Illium. At least I know that those on Omega should not be trusted while here people showed two faces. Their nice face and their true face. Probably the same for some on Omega but still I'd trust people there less than here.

I lean against the fridge wondering yet again what to do. Sure I did sort of want to warn people about the reapers but this was an alternate reality to the game. I'm not saying I'm important or anything I'm just another variant in this alternate reality to the game. Also how was I to know if the reality I was in was even going to get reapers? Far too many possibilities of different realities so it would be stupid to even think of trying to warn anyone.

One thing for sure while here I was going to train like I did back in pre-uniform. Training as if I was going to join the armed forces, police or firemen.

That way I would at least be fit enough to run or fight. I was also going to have to work out a way to train with the gun. I tap my fingers on the side of my leg as I think of what to do.

Just the fact I had possible future outcomes in my head meant I was a ticking time bomb. I mean I know if I didn't do anything eventually to try and help that I'd feel guilt about the future deaths. But that was if it was going to happen. I mean people died every day. Knowledge of possible deaths however was different. I'd know that they might happen and in that way to me at least I'd be partly responsible.

"Damn it!" I then jump as the food tells me its ready. Not literally. The well I'll call it a microwave because I have no idea if they still call it that. It went off and I hadn't expected it to. I get out the ramen noodles nearly dropping them due to how hot they are.

As I grab a fork and head to the couch holding the ramen noodle pot with a towel I consider my options. I know one day I may slip up and let something out I shouldn't know about. Considering that I had done that with just my facial expressions around Jennifer it was bound to happen verbally too.

I was just going to have to act. Best option really. While I would more than likely use my name I wouldn't act like myself. Or at least not fully. I always found it easier being someone else on stage than myself so I just hope it applied to other situations too.

I eat while looking at more things on the Omni-tool including any gun ranges. I smile when I find an app for classic games. My smile widens when I see space invaders. After eating I play this for an hour to escape the current situation. Later I'm going to look up films I liked watching back home. Also I had to check out the Quarian Alice in Wonderland.

I remain in that apartment for the next few days just reading up on everything and anything so I don't react like I did around Jennifer. Or at least to help prepare me. I look at pictures of the alien races so I know what they look like in reality and so I don't act shocked around them. Mind you the fangirl in me might come out and make me smile like a crazy woman.

Due to not wanting to venture out of the apartment makes me practically finish what little food is in the apartment leading me back to the predicament of no money. Also the lack of space made it hard to do much exercise but I made sure to do enough that it should help keep my health somewhat in check. My arm was getting better but it would become stiff if I didn't do anything so while I did exercise I was careful of the arm.

Press-ups and jogging on the spot, cleaning the place up were a few of the things I did as part of my exercise. Due to not having done as much in quite some time I ended up collapsed on the couch half the time not having the energy to get to the bed.

While it was knackering I knew it was worth it and I used that mentality to keep going. I'm an alright runner when keeping at a certain pace but I tend to run out of breath quickly if I have to run faster. So I was doing intervals, slow then fast. I was also doing rotations, press-ups, jogging, crunches, jogging things like that. Things I had learnt back in pre-uniform.

I wasn't the most fit person but I knew how to keep fit. Sadly in the past few months before ending up here I hadn't done as much as I had wanted heck in the past few years since being diagnosed I had been much more cautious. Not wanting to pass out.

So while doing exercise I made sure when I felt off I stopped. Same applied here, I know it was probably my blood sugars going up due to the lack of insulin but I didn't want to push myself too far. I had been diagnosed as a type one diabetic about two years ago and well it was a rough ride getting use to it all.

I went from hating needles to being use to them. Never thought I'd say that.

I have to say I'm pretty sure I had a good thing going here. Having somewhere to sleep but I was sure in the fanfics some of the people who end up in Mass Effect had brilliant ideas on what to do. I just needed one good idea to get meds for my diabetes. I hated not taking insulin, I'm a strict person when it comes to any medical problems I have and not doing what I should be doing was frustrating me beyond anything had before.

However without money, ID or anything of use I had to try keep healthy by doing other things until I could get help.

My eyes travel to the things in the apartment remembering that Jennifer had said I was welcome to everything in the apartment making me once again wonder why. I sit up my eyes darting to her room. Any clothes I'd keep as I sure as hell wasn't going to be walking around in this.

Making a final decision I stand and do some exploring of the apartment trying to see if I can find any discarded datachips or anything I could trade. I didn't really like the idea of trading anything but I needed a contingency plan. Also I would just tell Jennifer she told me to look after myself, I took the initiative and sold stuff.

I suppose actually ending up here is different to those writing about possibly ending up here. It's one thing to write about it. It's another to actually end up here.

After I had checked the other rooms out and the clothes, had used the shower a few times after working out how it works the thing fascinated me. It took me sometime to work out how to use it. It was relaxing my body after it had built up so much tension from the events a few days ago too which was a bonus. Also all the dirt from cleaning the place and exercising. I had a few showers that day due to some of the stuff I found in the apartment I wasn't even going to ask about it if I ever got the chance. I felt like I needed disinfecting from some of the stuff. I shudder at the thought of the it.

I hadn't heard anything from Jennifer though I doubt that I will. Considering I had made an email account after she left. Which by the way was simple to use, and easy to delete spam emails. Yeah I got a few of those after a day of using the email to sign up to news sites to keep me updated on latest events. That way I could work out how long till the events I know about would occur.

I sit there on the couch for a few hours that morning and am about to go and make some more food (the last of it) when there is a knock at the door. From the sound of it whoever was knocking was strong. I run and get the pistol even if I have no confidence with it.

I look through the hole on the door to see someone familiar. Yet I don't really want to open the door. I know keeping the guy waiting isn't the best idea either so I open the door and smile at the Krogan before me. He says nothing but walks inside once I give him room. _Okay. _

I shut the door then turn around to look at the Krogan not really feeling safe anymore. I don't care what Jennifer says he's still intimidating. I subconsciously begin to tap against my leg waiting for him to say something. When he just continues to look around I decide to speak first. "Anything I can do for you Mr..." I pause when he does what I believe is the equivalent of a human raising an eyebrow. "Ravik."

I'm sure he can tell I'm nervous around him which is a little bit of contrast to how I acted around him the other day. "You can help me on a job human."

I blink several times not quite sure I heard him and pretty sure his kind of job are those I didn't want to go near. However I also feel like I can't say no. Who says no to a Krogan? "Job?" Doubt he'd even listen if I would tell him I'd probably be more of a hindrance than help on whatever job he was planning on doing.

His eyes narrowed, "You didn't hit your head from that fall did you?"

I blink about to retort when I realise, "Who told you about that?" Only one person I knew could have told him but I had to be sure.

"Pastor." Figures. She had said she trusted the Krogan or at least trusted him with her life. Maybe she felt it was a way of getting the Krogan to help out. "She also told me you're an odd human." Charming. Just charming. "Go get changed human." He looks at my clothes and seems to have the urge to laugh making me realise what he had been laughing at the other day.

I all of a sudden feel very self conscious considering the clothes I were in are very form fitting. I don't care if he's Krogan or Asari I'd still feel self conscious. I had washed them and had put them back on this morning planning on working out a plan to get money or at the very least some medication.

I quickly go towards my room where I had put things I had collected from around the apartment. Hearing him laugh as I do so. I can't help but wonder what kind of job he wants help on. Considering that Jennifer had talked to him. She must have also told him my lack of knowledge how to use certain things.

I pop my head out of the room, "What kind of clothes should I be wearing?" Then I notice he's wearing armour. "You don't want me wearing armour do you?" I had no idea how to put those things on and I wasn't about to ask a Krogan to help me get changed. That and the armour I had found lying around looked as if it was older than any model I had seen in the game.

"Armour."

I sigh as I go back into the room and hear another laugh. I wonder to myself as I try working out the old armour laying on the bed if he knew I had no idea how to put armour on. I find the suit thing I presume they wore under it and proceeded to get into that first. It took longer than I had intended with me nearly falling over when trying to balance on one leg while putting my other leg in through the leg hole.

Once I had it on I look at the armour plates on the bed. Some of its easy to work out. Others not so much. I was just fastening the chest plate when the door opened and the Krogan entered without so much as a knock or 'I'm coming in.'

He didn't let me speak he just grabbed the pieces of armour and began putting them where they were meant to go while muttering to himself that he wondered if this was what it felt like to have children. I admit my face went slack hearing what he was muttering, because it sounded like he had wanted children. I try not to show I had overhead his mutterings because they certainly were tugging at my heart strings.

Suddenly the Krogan I had been intimidated by was more real to me. Had a level beyond being intimidating. He stepped back once done, I had done as ordered when he had been putting them on. "I trust you know how to put shoes on?" I think he was teasing me.

I blush but nod and he leaves the room taking my pistol with him while looking at it. I wonder why he helped me but decide that he didn't want to wait much longer. I won't thank him outright as that might make him tense up. I had a friend like that, liked to help but didn't like to be thanked for it. I'd rather not risk the krogan being the same.

I put the boots on then turn around pausing at my reflection in the cracked mirror. The armour may look old but I certainly liked it. I move my arms and body this way and that to see how easy it is to move in it and smile. It doesn't feel too constricting though I imagine later models would feel better. I step out of the room and blink as he shoves the pistol in my hand.

He looks at the armour again then at my Omni-tool. He explains a few things and its then realisation hits me in the face. I was wearing armour and about to go on a job with a Krogan. Both meant that there was a chance of fighting going to happen. "What exactly is this job I'm helping you on?" I tapped my leg holding back the anxiety that was threatening to take over.

I sure as hell wasn't going to let that happen if I had anything to say about it. It would probably get me out of the job, make him laugh or make him slap some sense into me. I'd rather never be on the possible receiving end of a slap from a Krogan.

He looks me in the eyes making me realise that his eyes are a crisp green, "Someone has hired me to get their belongings back. You seem small enough to sneak around." Right so I was his burglar... fantastic. I highly doubt I was going to be travelling with dwarves to the lonely mountain but I was his burglar. The image makes me smile until it changes to Bilbo being chased by a Krogan. Okay maybe their way wasn't the best way. Two were far less noticeable than a whole group.

"Why haven't they informed the police?"

The Krogan... Ravik. I really needed to start referring him to his name. "I didn't ask. Less questions the better." Surely there wasn't much logic in that? "Don't give me that look human. Would you rather that you become a liability to the person who has given me this job. So the next job might involve me getting rid of you?"

Ah that's what he had meant. The customer had obviously had some things stolen they wanted no one to know about. I don't know if that made me more nervous about helping Ravik or if it made this slightly easier. "Who stole their things?"

"An Asari by the name of Telis Selanni." He motions for me to begin moving and shoves something else in my hand. A helmet. I cringe at the idea of putting it on due to how tight it will probably feel. "Put it on human."

I do as instructed and try to calm myself once it's on. I can certainly say that being partly claustrophobic and putting this helmet doesn't help at all. Sure I could breath with the helmet on but that is so not the point. "Why do I need this on?"

"So no one sees your face."

Right makes sense, we were after all stealing something from someone even though they had stolen it in the first place. No need for anyone to know who I was. Even if I didn't technically exist according to computers. "So who is this Telis Selanni?" I ask wanting to know exactly who he was stealing from. Probably not my best idea because I realise after asking him that it may make me hesitate in helping him if I end up sympathising with them.

"To those who don't truly know her? I well mannered and kind Asari." The scoff at the end of the sentence makes me believe that's not true. "She's a conniving little vixen. Who gets others into her debt so they'll work for her." I had to wonder exactly how she got anyone into her debt but due to how angry he sounded it was as if he knew someone personally who had gotten into that situation. Also no sympathy for the asari if all he said was true.

"She also happens to be the partner of Corian Vynos." The way he says the last name leads me to believe he hates that guy more than he does the Asari. Also due to the sound of the name I have to wonder if he's a turian.

The rest of the journey is quiet. I find myself in another sky car but this time with Ravik driving. His driving was much more aggressive than Jennifer's to the point I nearly found myself being sick. With this helmet on that wasn't at the top of my to do list.

We were just nearing the location when all of a sudden I see another sky car heading straight towards us. "Ravik watch out!" He manages to move but not enough. The jolt knocks me forward much worse that my experience with Jennifer. I wince and nearly black out from the pain but as I look up I wish I had. The ground of the landing area is getting closer and closer. Ravik is cursing or at least I can only assume that is what he is doing as I don't understand him as he tries to get control of the sky car.

It seems however the sky car that had crashed into us had broken something vital. It was with this thought that the sky car reached its destination. I was flung forward again from the impact but this time everything went dark. Not a flash of an image or anything. Just darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The mass effect universe is owned by EA/Bioware there is no copyright infringement intended. this is a fan-created work for non-commercial use.

Mirabili Effectus - Latin Translation of Wonderland Effect

AN: rated T for now but may go up to be safe due to language and fighting scenes. if anyone thinks it should go up when reading a chapter please tell me so I can adjust the rating accordingly

* * *

Pain. Fear.

Those are the two emotions that overwhelm me as I begin to regain consciousness. Like a powerful wave fighting against a ship in its way I try to push those feelings aside. I am not about to let them overcome me especially when I remember the probable reason for me to be like this.

I wince when something shocks me but its only as I manage to move from where I have landed that I realise what was the cause. "Shit." I rip the offending thing off my arm watching as it lands on the ground beneath me. I blink fighting the tears as I force myself to move once assessing the damage.

I don't know if I'd class it as being lucky but it seems the suit saved me from breaking anything. But I sure as hell was going to feel rough for the next week or so possibly even longer. Looking up I realise what had broken my fall or at least helped. A banner of some sort. From the design that wasn't burning or ruined I think it has the asari symbol on it.

I use the rubble in the area to help me stand wincing the whole time. I raise my hand to my face and when it meets a hard surface I realise I'm still wearing the helmet. It feels more battered but I seriously needed to thank Ravik.

My eyes widen at the thought of the Krogan who hired me for this job. Though honestly it was more like you're doing this job and you're not going to say no.

Eyes darting left and right I search desperately for him. "Ravik!" I may not really know him but he had helped me and well I never would leave someone behind. I'm not that type of person and I know one day that may get me killed but right now I had a Krogan to find.

"I think what you're looking for is over here." The voice sends a shiver down my spine for more than one reason but the main one being that I had not noticed anyone else. But I was silly to think that a crash wouldn't attract attention and that meant I had to get out of there with Ravik sooner rather than later otherwise we'd have to explain what happened.

I had a gut feeling it was something to do with the job and I wasn't about to admit I was planning on stealing from someone. I also wasn't going to let Ravik get into trouble either. Jennifer. This all really came down to her. She got me into this mess. Well she saved me and gave me a place to stay and some food to eat but that's not the point. She had made Ravik curious about me and in that he decided to get my help for a job. That or she told him to do it.

I was leaning more towards the latter being the actual thing that happened. Not sure how she could get someone as big as Ravik to do as she says but she was the reason behind this job. To be honest she probably class it as babying me by getting me a job. Babying me would be getting me a job as a waitress. Getting me a job with Ravik was the complete opposite of babying.

It was throwing me in the deep end. I feel like I'm about to revisit the deep end as I turn towards the voice my eyes landing on my first sighting of a Quarian. Male to be precise. I glance to where he is pointing and realise Ravik was still in the sky car.

I rush forward completely ignoring my pains and the Quarian watching me. My main concern is Ravik not the very interesting guy pointing him out to me.

The crushed metal of the door brings me to a halt. "Damn it!" I bite my lip as I consider what the hell I am supposed to do now when a hand gently pulls me aside. Eyes from behind a visor stare into my widened gaze. "Why are you helping me?"

"Can't resist a pretty face." I blush because he sounds pretty sure of himself but there is one thing wrong about that comment.

"You can't even see my face!"

"Okay I can't resist a good looking human body." He gestures to my shape which isn't slender making me blush once more. "You know if you keep doing that you're going to steam up your helmet." He walks past me as he says this getting to work on the door. I raise my right eyebrow first at the words and then what he was doing.

"Human fetish?" My visor begins to indeed steam up from the heat my cheeks were producing and honestly I can't believe those were the first words out of my mouth after that. I had wanted to ask if he was an engineer of some sort.

I don't know if it's some form of luck but he seems to not hear my question making me sigh in relief more so when he gets the door off the sky car. I nearly scream when a hand shoots out and grabs his neck. "Ravik no he's helping us!"

I rush forward grabbing at his hand desperately trying to stop him from killing the guy who just got him out of a very big predicament. After what seems like forever Ravik finally lets go though while I won't say it to his face I think it was more him feeling weak than actually wanting to let go.

I hear the Quarian coughing but my first concern was Ravik and from how he let go I wanted to see how he was. I lean forward and instantly pull back my breathing becoming heavy. The Quarian looks from me to the car then stupidly leans toward it. Honestly if that had been me on the receiving end of Ravik I don't know if I'd go so close to him again.

Who am I kidding I'd still be concerned. Forcing myself to calm is harder than I wanted but I manage. "Ravik you okay?" I know that looks can be deceiving and I sure as hell hope that is the case here.

"Peachy." If this situation wasn't so serious I might laugh hearing that word come from a krogan. However I logged the information into the back of my mind. I so had to ask about it later. Though he probably got it from Jennifer as I can totally see her being the type to use the word.

Seeing into the interior of the car again I access the situation just as I imagine the Quarian next to me is doing. I notice the blood first but can't see what caused it. If my armour had held up why hadn't Ravik's? I look closer and my blood runs cold. "You see that don't you?"

"The hole in his armour? Yeah." He gestures to the left but in a way that anyone else would think he was gesturing to something inside the car. Due to having looked there already I knew he wasn't doing that. "Sniper in the opposite building. Meant to mention that earlier."

It takes everything not to look in the direction of the sniper. If he was still there. "Why didn't he go for a kill shot? Actually while I'm happy not being a target. Why wasn't I shot? Also..."

"You know you do ask a lot of questions."

"So sue me." It really sometimes annoyed me when people did that. "What I mean is that there has to be a reason for not going for the kill shot." The rubble in front of the car isn't that high that it would block the view of the sniper.

"Probably just making sure when the real fight happens that Ravik here isn't all that up to it."

"I can hear you Quarian." He glares at me making me freeze, "Tell him my name human?"

I doubt being worried about him is a good excuse but that was my reason for shouting his name. "I was worried, I was shouting hoping that you'd respond." I shift from one foot to the other not liking that I was the centre of attention in that moment. Let me act on a stage as someone who isn't me any day. But once it came to being myself that was when I get nervous.

Don't get me wrong I was nervous acting on stage but I always thought of it as the audience was reacting to the scenes and characters not me personally. Even if they would be judging my acting skills. Give me a role as a scary character and I'd scare the audience. Put me in front of an audience as myself and I'd try my hardest to be good but be a bag full of nerves and it usually showed in those cases.

I offer my hand to Ravik figuring that his injuries were going to have to wait. We needed to move and we needed to move now. If those sounds that were getting closer anything to go by I would say we were about to have company.

The scrunching of his face as he looked in the distance made me realise my theory was probably correct. The Quarian helped me and damn was it hard to get Ravik out though much easier when he could move partly himself. Once out of the car however he looked as if he could dance if he wanted to.

I have to admit it was a sight to behold seeing Ravik stood there with the sun shining from behind him, the blood of his wound dripping down the blue parts of his armour like a river.

He gestured for us to move but not before shoving something into my hands. "Never leave your weapon behind." He grunts then moves past us both leading the way. I don't question the Quarian following us, trusting him for the moment.

"So who did you piss off?" The question bounces around in my head but not only him saying it but Jennifer as well. "Wait actually don't say, I'd rather not get more involved in this than I already have done."

"Probably a bit late for that." I mutter but know I didn't say it quiet enough when he looks back at me.

He falls back until he's in step with me. "How did you get involved in this? No offence but you don't seem like the type to take jobs that piss people off. Which he obviously did." We both know Ravik can hear us but he either isn't bothered by the words or can't be bothered dealing with it.

"Doing a favour for someone who was looking out for me." Which is the truth but I can't think if I mean Jennifer or Ravik because while Ravik only helped me with my armour they both had looked out for me in their own ways. Complete strangers helping an odd girl that fell into a lake on Illium. "I mean to repay that favour."

"You're a better person than most then." He pats my back and I can practically hear the smile in his voice making me wonder what it looks like. "So let's finish that job." He aims this at me but I can tell he meant for Ravik to hear it too if the raised voice was anything to go by.

"Get in my way you're dead." Is the only response from Ravik. Quite a contrast to his behaviour with me in the apartment.

I glance back feeling as if someone is watching us. Nothing. I look back towards the front not wanting to trip or keep walking and end up falling off the edge of something.

"He's very charming." I wonder if he knows about personal space. My attitude towards him is changing, I'm grateful but leaning that close to me was starting to annoy me. I gently push him to a distance I am happy with. "Personal space?"

"Yes and I assume that you were testing the boundaries of mine." I reply snippily. "Sorry." This situation was starting to takes its toll which possibly was partly due to what I can only describe as my body isn't pumping as much adrenaline around my body now.

"It's okay. I understand I was as new as you at one point." My blood runs cold when my brain jumps to stupid conclusions. "My first dangerous job was actually here on Illium. Haven't left since." I vaguely wonder if he has done his pilgrimage which leads me to wonder how old he is. "So if my assumptions are right based on my calculations of the distance to their apartment, the crash and the sniper you are going after someone I want to repay."

"Like a debt?" I'm curious and in some ways I wonder if he was telling me this to make me less annoyed with him. It was working either way.

"She got me into her debt like she has done with many others."

"What did you do?" This question nearly makes me halt as I was thinking it but it was actually Ravik who asked.

"I was in the middle of a fire fight, got shot and needed medical attention I could not afford." The dark lilt to voice was both dangerous sounding and dare I say it quite sexy too. Damn quarians and their voices.

Damn them all actually. Turians, Quarians, Asari and Drell in the game always sounded so sexy. I have a thing for voices. Accents, the way words are spoken with some people. Everything to do with sounds. This universe wasn't just filled with sexy sounding humans no it was filled with sexy sounding alien races too.

"What did you have to do to repay her?" The way he paused for a moment made me regret asking more so when he answered.

"I had to kill someone. Was a bad guy but the main thing is that I was forced to kill someone." Nope I will not say it. I will not...

"Ha forced. What did she do threaten to kill you?" The idea seemed a funny one to Ravik and honestly I had to agree on the level that he wasn't forced. He was told that was a way to repay her and he took it. He could have said no and I can imagine very vividly what could have happened to him if he had said no but he did have a choice.

"Everyone has a choice." I can't help but say that.

"I was very easy to persuade back then. I was innocent." He types something into his Omni-tool and looks up. "We're here."

The building before me is a intimidating sight. The sheer size of it was nothing I had seen before. "We're going in there." Ravik gets out his gun the same time... "Wait before we do who the hell are you?" I wasn't about to go in there not knowing his name.

" Han'Nara vas Fema." The way he says the last bit makes me wonder if he was still vas Fema or if the ship Fema existed or not. He certainly wasn't innocent anymore so if I had to guess I would say he's been here a couple of years or more. Unless he was sending information back to the migrant fleet I couldn't see them being happy with him remaining on Illium.

I nod then move forward showing that the conversation was over and that we should do this now. I don't speak so I don't mention if we don't go now I'd probably start concentrating on the pain that was now making itself more known. A shooting pain going down my back telling me that if I moved just slightly wrong it was ready to go.

Having experienced this feeling and my back going I wasn't about to wait for it to happen.

Its quiet. Too quiet and I'm afraid something is about to go terribly wrong. Even if now I don't have the feeling of someone watching us.

What happens next is a blur and I honestly don't want to remember what happened when we reached the floor the intel was on. Carnage. The worst part of it? I helped.

My helmet lays next to me as I try to calm my breathing. Ravik is shouting at me from across the room to pull it together and get my helmet back on now. The sound becomes muffled, my eyesight begins to darken until something knocks into me. Air rushes into my lungs, the lights of the room nearly blind me, the sounds of the fight nearly deafen me as the shock of the hit quite literally knocks me out of my panic attack.

Just as I question their method I see a shot go over head right where I had been sat. I look to my right into the eyes of Han. "You owe me." I nod as I get back up as he pushes my gun into my hands. I look at it and try not to panic again.

Someone had gotten here before us that was the only explanation. So we had an army waiting for us as we reached the thirtieth floor which the intel was on. They hadn't been expecting us which was in our favour but they were there and that was the problem.

With shaking hands I take aim trying not to look in the direction of the body. It had been a knee jerk reaction that had saved my life but it had been at the cost of someone else's life.

"Wolf you better start shooting." I don't question the name as since he learnt my name he has been calling me by my last name.

I shoot but miss my first few targets and when I do hit its not where I had been aiming. The shaking making it almost impossible to aim correctly. I watch as someone is lifted into the air and thrown out the window my eyes following them until they are out of sight.

"Kill the krogan!"

The shout from the enemies as that is what I had to tell myself in order to get through this made me angry. They had already made us crash and had shot Ravik wasn't that bloody enough?

With my determination for Ravik not to be killed comes a relief when my hands shake less. "Be someone else."

"What?" I hear Han's question but keep repeating the words to myself. It oddly helped with Han calling me Wolf as no one called me that. I take cover as a volley of bullets come my direction.

As I do so I spot something on Han's belt. I grab it and thank anyone who is listening that it at least is somewhat familiar. I pull the pin on it and throw it in the general direction of the enemies. The resulting blast makes it hard to hear but from the look Han sends me after a few minutes makes me realise it had helped.

When he stands I take that as my cue that it's safe to do so. I stand but don't look behind me at the devastation I know is there. A smell reaches my nose and as I fall to the floor bringing up what little is in my stomach I'm glad that I took my helmet off. The walls are burning but so are some of the bodies that were in the direct blast of the grenade.

I feel someone grab my hair. I grunt a thanks out as another wave of nausea washes over me. I'm helped to my feet a hand staying around my waist. I lean thankfully onto the person supporting me knowing its Han without looking. "Thank you."

"Don't thank him yet, we aren't done here yet."

A helmet is chucked in my direction. "What about mine?"

"That one is better." I look down and try not to puke when thinking about wearing some dead persons helmet. Which sadly makes me think about what the armour I'm wearing has seen. I know it hasn't got eyes but it could have been in many fights. Hell it could be off a dead person too.

I take the look of it in even more and decide while it disturbs me using it, he's right. I have no money to buy armour and it certainly looked in better shape than the one I had worn.

I vaguely notice we are getting closer to the carnage as my noses gets filled with the smell. My eyes drop to the floor meeting the blank gaze of an asari. Her face is burnt to the point I can't make out her markings. This. This will remain me for the rest of my life. Not just those lifeless blue orbs, but the whole thing. I had taken a life and probably a few more with the grenade and there was no coming back from that.

I can't help but bury my face into Han's neck trying to escape the smells and sights. Though he had already been trying to help me avoid looking at it.

Once far enough I step away fighting the blush that is threatening to take over my face. I was acting weak. But I couldn't help it. I have never been in a situation like that. I certainly never have seen a dead body before. Smelt one yes. The smell sticks and well I have a relative who works as an undertaker.

I wipe the tears that escaped. "Not the time for guilt." He opens the door nearest to us and gestures inside. "Get the intel. We'll keep guard."

He had told me exactly what to look for once we found the room, so while I didn't want to go in there alone all of us knew I was better off being the one inside that room than being outside.

I step inside jumping when the door is closed. Second line of defence if they go down. Pleasant thought. I quickly start to search for the red box the intel was inside of. Or supposed to be inside of.

"Where is it?" The room begins to look really messy when I start to get frustrated trying to find the intel. My eyes fall on the computer that is on, especially when I see the footage that is playing.

My heart is pounding in my chest feeling as if it's trying to break out at the sight of me falling into a lake. I know it's me from the hair colour, the clothes and the date stamped on the footage. I close the video and realise someone had sent this.

I can't help looking further into this. I press back on the page and curse when it asks for a password. I stand looking at the computer then the window. It would be so easy to get rid of it, I know someone had sent that information but it would be one less person without it.

The fact I was on the video was very creepy and surreal watching that happen. It was no wonder that Jennifer thought someone pushed me out of a car. I turn trying to find something to destroy the computer when my eyes land on a desk in front of the window.

"Locked." I look around then just aim and shoot at the lock. Thankfully it works. I open the desk. "Bingo." I'm about to turn when I spot someone become visible in the reflection of the glass I turn my gun pointed and raised. Be someone else running through my head again.

All thoughts stop as I see the person stood there. Their black clothing too familiar, the cloak they had used now all too familiar too. A whisper in the back of my mind trying to get past my shock tells me to react. I react but not in any way I want too. "Kasumi."

Shock enters her eyes but soon after I feel an odd sensation and then I hit a wall. Blacking out almost instantly but not before seeing her pause above me and hearing the door slam open.

* * *

A.N: I apologise for any mistakes my muse hit me during the night and I wanted to post it when I finished. I did reread it a few times but even then I sometimes miss things.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The mass effect universe is owned by EA/Bioware there is no copyright infringement intended. this is a fan-created work for non-commercial use.

Mirabili Effectus - Latin Translation of Wonderland Effect

AN: rated T for now but may go up to be safe due to language and fighting scenes. if anyone thinks it should go up when reading a chapter please tell me so I can adjust the rating accordingly.

* * *

_We hear sounds beyond the doors. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I glance down at the gun in my hands wondering if I really was doing this. I was going to be pointing it at a living being and shoot at them. A glance at Ravik and Han makes me feel somewhat better but I knew if it came down to it I'd have to shoot. Life or death. _

_I sure as hell wasn't going to let myself die. But I knew whatever was going to happen in that room I was going to remember every little detail. Holding a gun and shooting a gun are two completely different things. _

_Holding it is the easy part. Shooting it at a living being is a whole different ball park._

_I see Ravik give the signal to enter. I was told to give covering fire so once the door opens I aim with shaky hands and shoot. I go back into cover when shots are aimed in my direction and when they stop I start the cycle once more. Shoot, cover, shoot, cover. _

_Ravik and Han start shooting once they are in position and Han gives me the signal to get further into the room. I do._

_However as I near my destination I see someone nearby begin to aim at me. Instinct drives me into gear as I quickly aim my gun and shoot. Shock hits me as the shot hits the target all too well though still not where I had been aiming. Instinct saved me but at the cost of another life. I dive into my cover shaking trying to ignore the gurgling sound above the rest of it. I had hit him in the neck._

_My helmet becomes a suffocating vacuum of despair as my breath becomes quicker and quicker. I take it off as quickly as humanly possible not once thinking that it was protecting my head. Removing it doesn't help the feeling of guilt wash over me. No matter how much I want to live taking a life will never get easy. _

_If it does that will be the day I will welcome death with open arms. As if I ever look at someone I killed and feel nothing I will be nothing but a shell of who I am now. So I just hope I never become that person. The person who probably wouldn't even blink twice at killing someone._

_Though it's not in my nature to be like that everyone can become something they are not. It just takes a certain circumstance to make them into that. Tears well up in my eyes and though I am glad I feel guilt as that makes me human and me it doesn't help the panic. My throat constricting as if something was wrapping itself around my neck._

_No it doesn't help at all. _

_I see his face again, his eyes widening, dropping his gun so he could clutch at his neck. The fear of death so visible in his eyes. All that in just one moment. What's worse is that I'm glad I'm alive._

_Darkness envelops me. Flashes. Pain. Fear. Anguish. Anger. Revenge. All these emotions wash over me with the images that fly in front of me so fast that I don't recall what they are. The emotions come and go with them just as fast leaving me confused. _

_All of a sudden I'm in the office and I'm surrounded by blue energy, I look up into the familiar face of Kasumi Goto and then I'm flying into the wall. Darkness. _

I sit up in an instant but regret it. My hand flies to my mouth half expecting to be sick but then the wave of nausea leaves. Biotics. I am sure that was hit me but Kasumi wasn't a biotic. So who the hell slammed me against the wall?

"I don't know how you knew my name as I have never laid eyes on you till today."

I force my eyes open looking in the direction of the familiar voice. There she is. Though she looks younger which I suppose is right considering I am four years before Shepard meets her. "What happened?" I know she doesn't have biotics so I wonder who had thrown me against the wall. I doubt it would have been Ravik so that means someone else must have been in the room. But who?

Her eyes narrow slightly but she stands walking to me until she is pretty darn close. She kneels down. "You were hit with biotics."

I refrain from saying my usual of no shit Sherlock not knowing if people even said that anymore. "That I figured out." I definitely was going to be feeling it for some time. I try to move but nearly pass out when I put pressure on my arm. "Shit."

"You broke your arm."

I take in deep breaths and cradle my arm to my chest. "Ditto." Is the one word I manage while trying to deal with the pain. "Who?" The next word I manage.

"The owner of the intel. She had a secret door."

Figures. Looking up at one person who I knew about. The first person from the games I've met. It somehow made this all more real. The pain made it real but this meeting Kasumi made it that much more real. "She saw you?"

"Not my face."

I raise my good arm and realise I'm not wearing my armour. "Not yours either."

A sigh of relief escapes my lips. Then my eyes widen at the thought of Ravik and Han. "Your friends were fine when they left here." So she followed them here. Another sigh. "You have odd friends."

A small laugh and a smile, I nod. "I do." I take in every detail about her, "Why show yourself to me?"

"You seem to already know my face and my name." The way her eyes are looking at me I can tell she wants to know how but I can't tell her for many reasons. The main one being that it would make me look insane. "How?"

I glance down at my broken arm and back up at her face. "Honestly? You were in the files on the computer." The only thing I can think of. "Bekenstein." Her face falls but instantly it goes and there is no emotion on her face. I hated myself for mentioning it mainly due to her reaction. But it was also a risk due to that particular event in her life may not have happened yet. Apparently it had.

"The intel was lost." She definitely does not seem happy about that but at the same time I wonder just who had paid her to get it or had it been her idea?

I cringe thinking all this was for nothing. "Great."

"You would prefer that your friends left you and took the intel?"

"Well no but all that was for nothing now." Except meeting Han. I wouldn't have met him. I gesture to my broken arm. "Like this for example or Ravik being shot."

Kasumi sighs before handing me a datapad. "There is a good salarian doctor who will help you with that. All you have to do is do something for him when he asks." I had no idea why she was helping me but it seemed like she had an idea of my current situation. "There is also some information that I have gathered while living here." She stands when she hears someone coming towards the room we are in. "Honour amongst thieves correct?"

I smile because I had been stealing something so sadly it made me a thief. "Yeah. Thanks by the way. If you ever need anything just come and find me."

"I'll hold you to that." Then she was gone, her cloak making her invisible to the eyes.

I glance towards the door when I hear it open. "Oh good you're awake." Han. "You had us worried there for a moment. Though I doubt Ravik would admit to that." He came forward before helping me to my feet avoiding going anywhere near my broken arm. "Apparently the owner of the intel had a secret door."

"Telis." I say without a nuance of emotion in it.

"Yes her." His voice lost its happy tone when I mentioned the name to the point I regret saying it. "But the point is you're alive." He brushes my injured arm making me hiss in pain. "Not okay but alive."

"Thank you." I meant it, while I was not happy we didn't get the intel I was glad to be alive. Ravik and he were the reason behind that.

"No problem. Ravik would have probably got us killed when he spotted her but he thought better." He gestured around him. "Not the most lovely place but she won't find us here anytime soon."

"My apartment?" I know it was Jennifer's but it was just starting to feel like home.

"Sorry it's been trashed. Apparently she put one and two together." He gestured to some boxes in the room. "I got everything that was still salvageable." With those words I hugged him being mindful of my arm. I hear him cough obviously not expecting such a reaction. "You're welcome." He pats my back and I pull away.

"Sorry but I'm really grateful. You really didn't have to do that." While they were now my possessions since Jennifer gave them me, but weren't from home they were familiar to me after spending those days in the apartment.

"Can't leave you without clothes, though it really would be a sight to see." I swat his arm for the comment. "Hey what was that for?"

"That comment." I step away and feel a sense of relief that nothing is else is broken except for my arm. Opening one of the boxes I see one of the dresses I liked. A smile comes to my face. While I'm not always the type to wear dresses there are some that I make an exception for. I stroke the material with my good arm. "Do you know a Dr. Salak Wian?"

"Yeah bit shady but a good doc." He comes closer, "Want to go see him for your arm?"

If he offered payment for stuff as doing jobs for him that was my ticket to getting medication. With my injuries I couldn't risk my blood sugars causing them to heal slower. Or risk infection. Sure my arm was broken but I could see cuts and grazes practically everywhere now that I could get a good look at myself. I blush when I realise that I'm just wearing shorts and a vest. No wonder he had said what he had.

"Yeah, I need some help from him for some other things too." I just hope it doesn't raise too much questions with the good doctor. While I knew asthma still existed thanks to the lovely character Samantha Traynor. I had no idea if Diabetes was still a thing people got. I mean considering the amount of things that were happening for it back in 2014 I had to assume there was a 'cure' for it by now. Which meant I had a centuries old medical condition. "How shady is he?"

"The jobs he gives people to pay for treatment can be a bit rough." He shrugs, "But he really is good at what he does. Best doctor on Illium at least. Though if you ever get a transplant don't ask where he got it."

I look at him in shock not liking that little bit of information at all. I had to wonder if he did business with Dr. Saleon. I certainly hoped not considering how he made his organs. My stomach turns at the idea of his employees with cloned organs growing inside them especially the ones that failed to grow properly. The fact when that happened that Saleon left them inside the person wasn't nice. In fact it made me wonder if I really wanted to go see this Doctor in case he did have connections with Saleon.

I sadly needed to however so I was either going to have to bottle it up and go and get medical attention or deal with severe health problems later. Not wanting to let latter ever happen I grab some clothes from the boxes. "Turn around."

I hear him sigh then watch as he turns around. "You may need help."

I look at the clothes and just grab the dress I use my good arm to get it above me head then let it drop down while still holding one of the arms. Once its pretty much in the right area I slip my good arm through the hole and then with slow progress get my bad arm through the other. "Right I'm done."

He turns and comes closer adjusting the straps slightly making me blush. "Not bad for someone with a broken arm. But at least let me help you put your shoes on. No need for you to go hurting yourself because you're too stubborn to ask for help."

Glowering at him doesn't seem to work so I shrug and grab some shoes and hand them to him before muttering. "Fine. Thanks." He laughs and proceeds to help me put the shoes on which thankfully doesn't take that long. Thankfully the dress is pretty long as well so I don't have to be worried about him trying to get an eye full.

"I will take you to the shopping area which is not far from Wian's clinic as I need to get a few things but I will meet you there later." I nod as he says this to show him I'm listening. He then guides me out of the building causing me to blink against the light. I hadn't realised until then how dark it was in that room I had been in.

For safe measures when we stop before we get to the shopping area as someone waves Han over. "I'm sorry." He passes me his Omni-tool "You should find your way using this map." He goes to the map he is talking about then goes over to the Asari who had waved him over.

I find my location then where the local doctor is. Dr Wian. _I hope this Wian has some sort of way for me to pay him back for the things I need while my arm is broken or will he wait till I'm better? _For some reason I doubted this Salarian would be like Mordin Solus. He was more and more feeling like a doctor I didn't want to meet.

I follow the map on the Omni-tool nearly jumping when one of the residents exit a building nearby. The turian barely even looks at me as he catches something thrown at him from within the building.

"Talia you know you're the only asari in my eyes."

I quicken my pace not wanting to me witness to something personal. I don't even get much time to really take in my first encounter with a turian and don't even get a glimpse of the asari he obviously pissed off.

Luckily for me I don't need to get in one of those cars again. I take the stairs being mindful of where I step and again notice the contrast of the outside of the building to the inside of the building. Asari's must want people to be fooled into thinking everything is spick and spam even in areas like this. Probably would ruin the effect the planet has on people who visit it if it didn't look like it did from the outside.

Now that I take everything in a bit more I feel foolish that I didn't realise it was Illium until I was told it was Illium. The scenery around me reminded me of the views you saw in the game and made me wonder if this building that looked so lovely and inviting from the outside was one of the buildings you saw in the game.

As I continue to follow the instructions on the map and try to avoid any contact with anyone. Human or not. I didn't have the confidence to deal with anyone at that moment unless I had to. Han I could manage but anyone I didn't know would really be hard at the moment. That and it was much easier getting use to the idea of being around Asari, Krogan, Turians and everyone else just by taking in the things around me rather than interacting with them. I feel that getting use to them visually first was a good idea. That way I may not act so suspicious once having to talk to one.

I mean talking to Han and Ravik helped but being slammed into a wall by an Asari certainly did not help.

I stop once I reach a more populated area filled with shops and restaurants realising this was probably where Han had originally planned to drop me off. My stomach grumbles when the smell of food reaches my nose. I blush when someone passing by points it out to their companion to which they both laugh. I look down feeling embarrassed at my stomachs natural reaction to smelling food when all it wanted was food.

"Excuse me."

I look up when whoever said that repeats themselves and look towards the voice and I can't help but smile at the smiling Salarian. "Sorry I didn't think you was talking to me." His smile was inviting washing away any lack of confidence I had earlier.

I take in their uniform or what I think is their uniform due to them having a name tag on their clothes as they motion me over to what I believe is their shop or where they work. "That is okay I failed to make myself more clear as I didn't realise you were busy." He motioned to the map on the Omni-tool, I was about to answer him when I gasped upon entering the shop and seeing what was inside. All around me is what I can only describe as wonderful pieces of clothing and even armour.

I blush when I realise the Salarian... named Chiras if their name tag is right is staring at me. "Sorry it's just these are all really great." I don't realise when I begin to cradle my arm until I notice his eyes glance down at my arm.

Up until that moment I had been trying to make it look like there was nothing wrong with my arm due to not wanting to look like an easy target.

The smile on his face makes me smile in return, "Thank you." He ushers me over to a counter then disappears for a second before returning with a drink, some sort of bread and medi gel. He sits next to me. He offers them to me, "You looked like you could use some nourishment."

I blush further wondering if he had witnessed my stomach growling too on top of noticing my injury. "I don't have any money." I say to him after a moment.

He waves his hand in a nonsense kind of way. "Not giving you these for money." He thinks for a moment while watching me finally take what he offered me. "I am doing this out of the kindness of my heart... that is how humans say that isn't it?" He asks me with genuine curiosity. He gestures to my arm, "May I?"

I let him look hoping that maybe I could avoid seeing the good doctor. I drink and eat what he gave me with a smile trying to hold back the hiss of pain when he looks at my arm. He puts some of the medi gel on it and the pain slowly begins to ebb away.

I nod and swallow the bread in my mouth, "Yeah it is. Thank you." I find myself feeling rather lucky that I had found someone so generous that didn't seem crazy. Bit eccentric with his hand gestures but nice still. I look around at the clothing which I realise is for a number of species then look back at the pink skinned well mannered Salarian with big eyes that seem to shine every time he smiles. "Did you make all these?"

His eyes seem to light up at the question and brings another smile to my face, "Oh yes." He stands and walks over to some human clothing I believe. "I make clothing for any race though I don't always display clothes for every race." He seems to frown but it's gone within seconds. "They can request clothing from me however. I love making clothing. Armour is nice to make too but doesn't allow me as much freedom for my imagination as normal clothing does."

"You have a great imagination." I look at all the clothing and wonder if this is where Jennifer had gotten her dress from and some of the other clothing. I don't think the clothes I am wearing are from here however. I think he would have mentioned it otherwise.

He comes over to me and gets me to stand up after finishing my drink and food. He asks me to twirl a bit which I do due to him being so kind. He picks at the clothing I'm wearing which makes me self conscious but I find the expression on his face stops me from stopping him. It's like a childlike interest. "I think you would look better in something less baggy." He tells me after a moment and I blink at the analysis. He makes me do one more twirl and I oblige. "Come back in two days."

I shake my head about to repeat that I have no money. "I..."

"You will model some of my clothing." He tells me and I wonder if he I have a choice though it's not something I'm against. "Need more human customers." He makes me twirl once more. "You will be a nice model." I think he senses that I'm not confident when it comes to my body otherwise I have to wonder why he was saying that. "Better than that asari who tried to model some of my clothing."

That comment makes me curious, "I don't have ID." I admit to him. I love the idea of having a job and I'm certain Han would be happy to hear I got a job that doesn't involve guns.

He shakes his head, "No need I can pay you directly with some money or the clothing you model." He tilts his head in thought, "Maybe one week money and next clothing." I wonder if he said this due to him not liking me wearing baggy clothing. Like he was trying to help the world by making one human wear some nice clothing. Either way I was beginning to wonder when my luck would run out. Last time it didn't take very long if my arm and the crash was anything to go by.

As all this was too good to be true. "Why don't I need an ID?"

"I can have someone make you one. I really need help here not just model. You seem nice. Friendly." He seems to assess me a little more before continuing, "I know a few who don't have ID and have helped them in the past. I too at one point had no ID. Ran from home." His eyes dim as they wash over with sadness which makes me do something I normally don't do to strangers... at least not without knowing if they would receive it well or not.

I step forward and wrap my arms around Chiras bringing him into a hug. I don't expect him to hug me back and just as I'm about to step back and apologise he puts his arms around me and pats me on the back as if I was the one who needed the hug. His next words tell me he knows it was for him though, "Thank you."

I break the hug and don't look at him directly. My first meeting with a Salarian and I hug him. "I should be thanking you."

"No thanks needed. Just arrive on time to work." He smiled then frowned realising something, "Your uniform will be ready for when you start in two days." I blink and realise he actually means to create me a uniform.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "How did you get a job when you had no ID?" I was thinking it would be a nightmare and by the darkening of his eyes I imagined it had been for him.

"A very powerful asari took me in. Only paid off my debt a year ago. No longer work for her. Don't want others to have to work for her." I wonder who would cause someone as nice as this to shake in fear just at the thought of them then I remember who I had been getting intel from. Telis. I feel the need to hug him again feeling as if he had saved me from this fate too or at least saved me from having to use a gun for awhile.

But I can't help but think if this asari was Telis and she was as powerful as he made her out to be then they'd probably have ways of getting people into their debt. Ravik sure as hell didn't like her and neither did Han. I was starting to hope that I had ended up somewhere that didn't have this Telis on the planet.

I leave Chiras after he confirms that is his name and he takes mine for my uniform. I then wander off towards the clinic ran by Wian since Chiras told me that would be the best place to go for my arm. I just hope he's half as nice as Chiras. I can't believe I had a job. In a clothing store. If you had asked me where I'd want to work back home I'd say a clothing store would probably be on the bottom of the list above retail. Unless it was a clothing store that sold clothes I liked. Then I'd be more likely to get a job there. However after the job with Ravik the clothing store looked heavenly to work in.

I may have to find some pictures of clothing I liked and show it to Chiras to see if he liked them too. I turn a corner nearing the clinic and feel as if someone is watching me. I glance around but no one is actually looking at me.

I venture inside the clinic just as someone slams into me making us both crash into the lobby of the clinic. My head smashing against the floor. I see three suit covered fingers to my side that are attached to a slender hand just before I black out from the force of my head hitting the ground and the pain from my arm hitting the ground. "Bosh'tet!"

* * *

AN: I had planned on her meeting Salak in this chapter but Chiras decided to enter first and I felt I'd give my character a break and let her meet someone nice before going to see the doctor.


End file.
